Entremetteurs
by Kaleiya
Summary: Séquelle de "l'anneau brisé". Les intérêts des fées sont divers et variés et chacune à sa petite spécialité selon ses pouvoirs. Fluri


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia appartient à Namco Bandai

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Titre : Entremetteurs

Beta : Eliandre

Arc UA : Fées

Rating : K+

Note de dernière minute : De par mon planning, ce sera très certainement ma seule publication en février, y compris pour Arabian Nights. Donc on se reverra au mois de mars j'espère.

* * *

Bien que Flynn ait accepté de retourner à Zaphias, quand ils revinrent à Halure, il demanda à Yuri s'ils pouvaient y rester un jour ou deux, ce qui ne sembla poser aucun problème à son compagnon de voyage. Le lendemain de leur nuit à l'auberge, il se permit de visiter la ville, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire lors de son premier passage.

« Flynn ! »

Le blond, alors en train d'admirer les fleurs du grand arbre d'Halure, se retourna et reconnut Estellise, simplement vêtue d'une robe blanche avec des petits pois jaunes cintrée à la taille et d'une paire de ballerines blanches. Par rapport à sa tenue de fée, elle était très sobre.

Elle vint se placer face à lui, serrant contre elle le livre qu'il lui avait offert lors de leur première rencontre.

« Bonjour Dame Estellise. » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement afin de lui montrer son respect. « Comment allez-vous depuis l'autre nuit ? »

« Je me porte à merveille Flynn et je vous remercie encore de m'avoir offert ce merveilleux roman. » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

« C'était la moindre des choses après ce que vous avez fait pour moi… »

La jeune fille parut un peu nerveuse à l'entente de cette phrase. De par ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers jours, il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à comprendre le pourquoi.

« Je sais que c'est Yuri qui vous avait demandé de me soigner. » déclara-t-il, ce qui sembla grandement soulager la fée.

« Oui… Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et j'étais censée partir une fois mon travail terminé mais… » fit-elle en regardant brièvement le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. « Je crois que je lui ai attiré des ennuis… »

Son compagnon de voyage n'avait rien évoqué de tel excepté le fait que la jeune fille avait été un peu trop curieuse. Puis il se souvint que, le lendemain matin, Yuri était en grande discussion avec une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et que cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé… Flynn jugea bon de ne pas poser de questions sur ce sujet.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais mais puis-je vous demander un petit service ? »

Cette question l'intrigua quelque peu mais si elle avait besoin de son aide, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à la lui apporter.

« Bien entendu. » répondit-il. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

« Pour être honnête, j'aurais besoin que vous m'assistiez pour… jouer les entremetteurs. » précisa Estellise, un peu gênée. « J'ai rencontré une jeune fille un peu timide et elle ne sait pas comment dire ce qu'elle ressent à celui qu'elle aime. Du coup, j'aurais besoin que vous parliez à ce garçon… »

C'était un peu… particulier comme demande. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose auparavant mais s'il pouvait rendre service à une personne qui en avait besoin, cela pouvait en valoir la peine.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » déclara-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire au juste ? »

« Il faudrait d'abord lui dire que Nancy – la jeune fille avec le châle rouge que vous pouvez apercevoir assise un peu plus loin – souhaiterait lui parler. » lui indiqua la fée. « Le garçon se trouve près du magasin d'objets. Son nom est Elwin. »

-§-

Quoique fabriquait Flynn avec Estelle, Yuri comprit que cela devait tenir à cœur sa camarade pour qu'elle demande de l'aide à un humain et non à lui. Bien qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait, il devina, de par les gestes de chacun, que cela devait concerner cette fille avec le châle qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts depuis un bon moment et ce garçon qui était un peu mieux vêtu que les habitants d'Halure – il n'était pas noble car ses vêtements n'étaient pas faits pour être voyants et pompeux mais la qualité du travail de tailleur laissait plutôt penser qu'il devait être un marchand qui gagnait relativement bien sa vie.

En observant le blond discuter avec ce jeune homme et Estelle qui était visiblement occupée à tenter de donner de l'espoir à la jeune fille timide, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sachant à présent le pourquoi de ce manège : ils jouaient les entremetteurs.

Yuri savait que ce n'était pas du tout censé être le travail de la fée Daisy, les pouvoirs de cette dernière étant plutôt dans le domaine de la guérison. Mais elle aimait tellement ce genre d'histoires qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Il se rappela du temps où il avait encore ses ailes et tous ses pouvoirs, la belle époque où, avec sa camarade Jasmine, ils avaient voyagé, réunissant les âmes sœurs et apprenant à utiliser leurs capacités respectives. Ils s'étaient bien amusés tous les deux, loin de la forêt d'Egothor et de la ville de Myorzo.

Quand il remarqua l'expression un peu déçue de Flynn, Yuri comprit que cela n'avait pas dû se passer comme prévu. Le garçon semblait désolé, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. Puis une odeur de jasmin vint à ses narines…

« Notre chère Estelle risque d'être un peu désemparée. » fit une voix féminine qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

« J'en conclus que tu en sais déjà pas mal sur ce qu'il se passe Judy. » lança-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée qui était à présent à ses côtés.

Jasmine – le nom d'humaine qu'elle utilisait était « Judith » mais comme il trouvait que c'était trop long, il l'appelait « Judy » - rit un peu à cette phrase.

« Le jeune Elwin doit malheureusement rentrer chez lui. » déclara la fée sur un ton légèrement déçu. « Il n'était venu que pour les affaires donc la pauvre Nancy n'aura que peu de chances de le revoir à Halure. »

« Ôte-moi d'un doute mais, si ma mémoire est bonne, la solution dans ce genre de cas est qu'elle le suive. » fit-il, se tournant à présent vers sa camarade.

« Je suis persuadée qu'elle aura très rapidement cette idée en tête. »

Yuri ne cacha pas son sourire amusé. Judith, fée spécialisée dans les relations amoureuses, était très douée pour lire le cœur des gens, au point parfois de leur donner un petit coup de pouce en leur faisant quelques suggestions pour trouver l'amour. Elle aimait aussi séduire les hommes, un passe-temps dont elle ne se lassait pas.

« Sinon, qui est ce beau blond qui discute avec Estelle ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. « Il me semble l'avoir vu avec toi un peu plus tôt. »

« Un ami. » répondit-il, restant volontairement évasif.

« Juste un ami ? C'est drôle car il m'a semblé que vous étiez très _liés_ tous les deux… »

A cette phrase et au sourire malicieux qui l'accompagnait, Yuri comprit que Judith savait pour le lien. Soit Estelle avait mentionné la chose – il serait forcé de lui rappeler qu'elle lui avait promis de tenir sa langue – sans faire attention, soit elle l'avait su d'une autre manière. Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle ignore ce détail…

« J'étais obligé de le faire donc non, nous ne sommes pas proches à ce point-là. » répliqua-t-il, cachant difficilement son agacement.

« C'est dommage. » fit la fée aux cheveux bleus. « Les anciens de Myorzo se seraient faits une joie d'apprendre ton retour et de te mettre immédiatement à contribution. »

Un grognement lui échappa à la mention de cette bande de fées complètement coupée du monde et qui se croyait mieux que les autres. Quand il vivait à Egothor et qu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite dans quel pétrin il était. La reine des fées de l'époque ne faisait pas vraiment le poids face à eux et quand il en avait eu l'occasion, il s'était enfui avec l'aide Judith.

« Tu sais bien que Khroma ne partage pas leur avis. » lui rappela son amie. « Mais de mon avis, vous iriez très bien ensemble. »

Là, maintenant, il essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle mette le doigt pile là où il ne fallait pas ? Même sans ses ailes et une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs, Yuri restait une fée et Flynn un humain. Généralement, ce genre d'union était loin d'être heureuse et ce, à cause de l'espérance de vie plutôt courte des humains par rapport à celle des fées. Et puis le blond méritait bien mieux…

« Oublie ça Judy. » dit-il d'un ton un peu sec. « Une fois qu'il sera rentré chez lui, il reprendra sa vie et il m'oubliera… »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que tu me parles de quelque chose de vécu ? » le questionna-t-elle, visiblement intriguée.

Il l'ignora, ne souhaitant vraiment pas parler de ça maintenant. Il savait qu'elle n'insisterait pas si elle constatait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet. C'était une part de son passé qu'elle ne connaissait pas, datant d'avant leur rencontre et qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier une bonne fois pour toute. Mais le destin avait parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour…

Quand il vit Estelle se diriger rapidement vers eux, Flynn la suivant, il revêtit un de ses habituels sourires taquins.

« Judith ! Je ne te savais pas ici ! » s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec joie. « Tu tombes vraiment au bon moment ! »

« Si tu parles de ce charmant couple que tu tentais d'aider, j'avais déjà menée ma petite enquête. » déclara la jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Je m'assurerai personnellement que ces deux âmes sœurs soient réunies. »

« Oh merci Judith ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire quand… »

Yuri laissa les filles discuter entre elles tandis qu'il rejoignit Flynn, occupé à regarder la fée des amoureux de haut en bas – vu qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un corset rouge vif accompagné d'une jupe droite courte et noire ainsi que de bottes de même coloris, il pouvait aisément comprendre que cette tenue assez révélatrice et provocante le surprenne.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… » commença le blond en désignant Judith.

« Yep. » coupa le brun. « On parlait justement de votre petite aventure du jour et elle est plutôt confiante sur le fait que cela se terminera bien. »

« Oh. Je dois admettre que j'ai peut-être suggéré une idée un peu folle à mademoiselle Nancy… Ca devait surement me venir d'un de ces romans d'amour dont raffolent mes cousines. »

Un léger rire échappa à Yuri à cette phrase. Il pensait savoir d'où venait cette « idée folle » mais se garderait bien de le dire.

« Tant que tu as passé du bon temps… » fit-il à voix basse avant de reprendre. « Et tu te sens bien ? »

« Pas de vertiges, de malaises ou quoi que ce soit d'autres de ce style. » répondit Flynn.

Bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait donc dire que la malédiction n'avait subi aucun changement et que celui qui en était à l'origine n'avait encore rien remarqué. Par contre, cela n'allait surement pas durer et il fallait espérer que cette sorcière qui avait révélé au blond le lien qu'il avait créé puisse retrouver celui qui l'avait maudit. Mais comme c'était toute sa famille qui en portait les traces, sans forcément en avoir des symptômes aussi violents que ceux que pouvaient avoir le jeune homme, cela risquait de compliquer la chose…

« Estellise s'inquiète à ton sujet. » reprit le blond. « Elle a peur de t'avoir causé des problèmes. »

« Estelle s'inquiète toujours pour moi. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Et puis si c'est moi qui lui demande un service, c'est plutôt normal que j'en paie les pots cassés. »

A tous les coups, elle avait dû apercevoir Sodia ce jour-là. Sauf que ce que sa camarade ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était que la rousse était venue pour une toute autre raison et que la divulguer donnerait, cette fois-ci, un vrai motif pour la jeune fille d'être très soucieuse le concernant. Il était donc hors de question que cela se sache, surtout que pour l'instant, tout se passait plutôt bien.

-§-

Tôt le lendemain matin, tandis que Yuri était encore en train de dormir à l'auberge, Flynn en avait profité pour aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes, souhaitant profiter un peu des premières heures du jour avant leur départ et, si possible, dire au revoir à Estellise.

Cependant, en allant près du grand arbre d'Halure, ce ne fut pas la jeune fée aux cheveux roses qu'il trouva mais Judith, reconnaissable à sa chevelure bleutée coiffée en chignon et, ayant troqué son corset ainsi que sa jupe contre un haut sans manches beige assez décolleté sur le devant et un pantalon kaki qui soulignait la forme de ses hanches. Après avoir fait connaissance la veille, elle avait quitté leur groupe et il pensait qu'elle était partie du village.

« Bonjour Dame Judith. » lui dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement et en tentant de fixer son regard ailleurs que sur les formes généreuses de la jeune femme. « Je ne pensais pas vous croiser si tôt. »

« J'avais encore des choses à faire par ici. » déclara-t-elle en lui souriant. « Et ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser tant de formalités vous savez. Je n'appartiens pas à la noblesse. Appelez-moi simplement Judith. »

« Très bien Da… ahem… Judith. Si vous êtes occupée, alors je ferais mieux de… »

« En fait, je souhaitais justement vous parler en privé. »

Flynn fut un peu surpris en entendant cela. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui dire alors qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger des politesses la veille ? Il lui fit donc signe qu'il l'écoutait, curieux de savoir ce qu'il en était.

« J'ai juste une question à vous poser. » précisa-t-elle. « Que ressentez-vous pour Yuri ? »

Là, il ne cacha en rien le fait qu'il était totalement pris de court, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cela. Mais pourquoi donc lui demander une telle chose et ce sur une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu de temps ?

« Je… Je ne pense pas vraiment pouvoir vous répondre. » finit-il par déclarer. « Cela fait peu de temps que nous nous connaissons mais à part le fait que c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus. »

Ce n'était pas totalement la vérité cela dit. Quelque chose l'attirait chez Yuri mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui l'intéressait vraiment chez la fée qui n'avait plus d'ailes. Peut-être était-ce de la simple fascination…

« Je vois… » fit simplement Judith, un léger sourire en coin. « Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Peut-être à bientôt et bon retour chez vous Flynn. »

« Bon voyage à vous et peut-être à une prochaine fois. »

Tandis qu'il la regarda s'en aller, il continua de réfléchir à cette question puis réalisa une chose : que se passerait-il une fois qu'il serait de retour à Zaphias ? Il avait eu les réponses à ses questions donc une fois qu'il sera allé voir la jeune sorcière et qu'il aura résolu son problème de malédiction, lui et Yuri n'auraient plus vraiment de raisons pour rester en contact. Surtout une fois qu'il se serait fiancé, ce qui romprait le lien créé par la fée.

De son côté, Judith observa le jeune homme au loin, souriant légèrement avant de quitter le village des fleurs tout en se disant qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec ces deux-là.

* * *

NB : Deuxième texte sur l'arc des fées qui marque surtout l'introduction de Judith. Combien je vais en faire pour cet arc UA ? Aucune idée. On verra bien ce que l'inspiration me dictera.

Auteur vs Persos :

Kaleiya : Tiens ? J'suis étonnée de te voir ici.

Mélissa : Pas vraiment le choix… Entre l'autre abruti qui squatte le salon et la cuisine qui est interdite d'accès deux heures, le choix est limité pour être au calme.

Kaleiya : Sheen occupe encore la cuisine ? Comment ça se fait ?

Mélissa : Quelqu'un a foutu en l'air un de ses plats donc il est de très mauvaise humeur là…

Kaleiya : … Vu ce qui traînait dans le frigo l'autre jour, je serais peu étonnée d'apprendre que le coupable n'est autre que ma squatteuse habituelle et ma videuse de cave professionnelle…


End file.
